Orman
Orman is the son of Lord Syron and appears in The Sorcerer in the North and The Siege of Macindaw. History When his father becomes sick, Orman is put in charge of Castle Macindaw. This is a very important position, because the castle guards the Kingdom of Araluen and Norgate Fief from raiding parties from Picta, the land of theScotti. Orman is considered to be more of a scholar than a warrior, he is not liked by most of his people but still has some soldiers loyal to him. The Sorcerer in the North When Will is sent to investigate claims of sorcery and general unease in the Fief of Norgate he travels to the castle of Macindaw. There he learns how Orman is distrusted and not considered to be a good leader, the soldiers in the garrison are more loyal to Sir Keren and believe that Orman is practicing sorcery, Will starts to believe them, Orman later insults Will's ability as a jongleur. He prefers the classical music and is irritated by the fact that Sir Keren manages to gain Will's friendship for a time. Orman is later poisoned by his cousin, Sir Keren, and is framed in a manner that makes him appear to be the "bad guy" because he is unpopular. Even Alyss and Will believe this for a while until they figure out it is just a ruse. Orman discovers Will is a Ranger and persuades him to take him to Malkallam, the sorcerer in Grimsdell Forest, because Orman believes that he is the only person who can save him. Will finally agrees to help him escape along with his trusted, and often rather irritating secretary, Xander. Orman comes close to dying as the poison takes further hold on him during the escape to Grimsdell Forest and he falls into a state of unconsciousness. When the small group arrive at the clearing where Malkallam lives they expect to be rudely met by a sorcerer, instead, a small bird-like man is there and reveals himself to be called Malcolm, posing as the Black Sorcerer, Malkallam. He is a talented healer and heals Orman, quickly identifying the drug he was poisoned with. The Siege of Macindaw In the next book, Orman is more or less healed, gradually recovering from the effects of the drug. He realises that Keren needs to be stopped in whatever is being planned and agrees to let Will take charge of taking back the castle. When he is restored to being the Lord of the castle Orman's attitude is much changed by his time spent in the forest. At the end of the book when Will returns to Seacliff Fief, Orman sends him a new mandola, made by the finest craftsman in Araluen. Will also appreciates the gift and remembers Orman and Macindaw as mentioned in the book Halt's Peril. Personality Orman is at first, an unlikeable person, being framed by his relative Sir Keren who wants to take over and control the Castle. By the Siege of Macindaw however, he is much changed in character, losing much of his sardonic behavior and is a better leader. At first he is mean to Will but then then learn to like and respect each other. Category:Araluens Category:Males Category:The Siege of Macindaw Characters Category:The Sorcerer in the North Characters Category:Characters